The Unexpected
by kindestking
Summary: Korra unexpectedly finds Lin Beifong and Tenzin being intimate with each other, and wants some of the action so she and Tenzin become more intimate with each other, and they start to have a little more fun than a teacher and student should have. Four part Kozin Lemon, with a hint of Linzin, but still mainly Kozin. This is my first piece, so please bear with my horrible transitions.
1. Chapter 1

"…The reports have the last pockets of resistance around…here…and…here."

"I see." Tenzin responded to Lin's direction as they both looked over a map of Republic city. Lin's fingers traced around several areas and patches of odd, abandoned buildings and sewer junctions, pointing out supposed areas where the surviving Equalists may be hiding. "Are the leads reliable?" Tenzin asked, stroking his beard.

Lin pulled her arms back and wide, supporting her in a sort of disappointed lean against the table. She sighed, "Well, they're as reliable as they can get. The survivors have gone underground, ever since Amon has gone missing."

"Hmm…" Tenzin said, as he leaned forward across the chief's desk. "…How about…here."

"…Nope."

"…Here?"

"Nah ah…we've searched there already."

"Mmmm…"

Tenzin and Lin didn't realize how close they were getting as they were completely absorbed into what they were doing…that is, until Tenzin was close enough to notice Lin's perfume. It was sweet but subtle…and it was also Tenzin's favorite, from when they used to date. Lin didn't quite intend to target Tenzin, as the situation may be perceived. In fact, she put it on as a sort of afterthought, wanting to feel like a lady for once, instead of feeling like a police officer. Lack of intentions aside, it was doing more of a job than Lin even expected…not that she couldn't appreciate it. Soon, Tenzin was found tracing odd, senseless patterns across the city map, with no definite reason. Lin's scent was perfectly clouding Tenzin's thoughts. It was so, that, Tenzin was mentally cornered and felt that he should say something. What to say, however, he simply did not know. So, he trucked on in silence, meaninglessly pointing and tracing lines, roads, and patterns across the map, until he could figure out just what to say to his ex-girlfriend. Unbeknownst to him, the choice of initiating this topic was not his to be made.

"…Tenzin, what on earth are you doing?" Lin suddenly asked. She noticed quite clearly that Tenzin's mind was far from where they were and that his movements were getting rather erratic.

Tenzin suddenly caught himself, a blush crossing his cheek and an itch in his throat. He coughed, answering, "AHEM, mm…n-nothing, Lin, I was just, uhmmm, losing myself in thought…that's all."

Lin smirked a confused, suspicious look towards Tenzin, knowing from their previous experiences together that he was flat out lying to her. As to what and why, she did not know.

Then, "…Ehem…Lin…I'd appreciate it if you didn't wear that cologne to work." Tenzin began. Lin's eyebrows rose with interest. "…It's very distracting."

After swallowing Tenzin's words, a spark shot up inside of Lin's chest. Her interest soon turned into intrigue, making her inch her way towards toying with her old lover. Lin's face suddenly became indifferent to Tenzin's comments. "I see." she said, acting oblivious to Tenzin's…delicate situation. "I will take note of that, in the future."

The pair then began a brief, silent interlude, tracing bullshit patterns and leads across the map: Tenzin searching now for a way to get out of there and Lin searching for a way to get 'in'. Then, "…Distracting…distracting how, Tenzin..." Lin suddenly broke the silence, poking at Tenzin like a rotisserie meat and trying hard to hide her smile. "…Distracting in a good way…or a bad way?"

Tenzin was reasonably annoyed. "Is there a difference right now?"

Lin giggled, reveling in her pleasure. "Well, I think there is."

Korra jogged her way towards the police chief's office where she would drop in unannounced, thinking simply that she would lend a hand to Lin and Tenzin. She thought, after all, that her recent attunement to her Avatar self…or selves, would produce some added, and thus far, unexplored powers that would benefit the search for the remaining Equalists. As she approached the double doors to the office's waiting room, she thought playfully to herself. Tenzin and Lin would be alone, together. It was a prime time for her to slip in a quick jab at their former relationship. So, after she shut the doors behind her, she prowled forward to the inner door to the police chief's office and pressed her ear against it. Apparently, things were going as smoothly as usual between them…

"Lin! For goodness sakes, what on earth are you thinking?" Tenzin growled at Lin as she cracked off her armor.

"…It's hot, Tenzin. I hope you don't mind my getting…a little comfortable." Lin pressed her excuse forward. The truth of the matter was, she could sense that Tenzin was already a little turned on about her. Simply knowing this did the same for Lin.

Korra couldn't believe her ears. Instead of bursting in, like she was originally planning, she carefully, slowly turned the knob and cracked open the door to find a sight that nearly made her squeal. Chief Beifong stood in her underwear, obscured from Tenzin only by the desk. At this, Korra could only watch further, thinking the same as Tenzin said: 'What on earth IS she thinking?!'

Korra's eyes shot wide open. Now, in the moments that Lin leaned aside to nibble and kiss over areas of Tenzin's face, her eyes laid hold upon what in the world would anchor such a wild woman to such a docile man like him. His cock was an impressive sight, to say the least, measuring roughly seven or more inches in length, as to Korra's best estimate, and a decent one and a half or so inches in width. Lin lovingly stroked and grabbed the thing, occasionally shaking it with wild, passionate fury as she straightened him up like a walking stick. Korra was suddenly disappointed as her view was soon obstructed by Lin's body. She slowly bent down and, seducing him with her motions and exposing the sweet arch of her lower back and luscious buttocks to him, all while she slipped herself out of her cotton bloomers and tossed them aside. Korra could surmise through Tenzin's actions that Lin was teasing and nibbling upon his stiffened member as she was bent over or so. This teasing session was brief as it soon gave way. She brought herself upright again and pressed herself against Tenzin, coiling a leg around him like a snake, and began bumping and grinding her lower body against him as if she was riding a horse on its hind legs. Korra was getting curious now, with such questions arising within her mind, like, 'could I handle that thing, if I got my hands on it?'. She continued to watch, almost wanting to join them, as her body got hotter and hotter. Her hands, almost of their own free will, soon slipped down into her pants and began stroking her already dripping wet pussy, as she viewed the hot, sexy spectacle unfold before her eyes.

"Ohhh…" Korra heard Lin moan uncontrollably as Tenzin continued to fuck her, picking up the pace slowly and giving her pussy what it so desired. He was fucking her so good that the desk soon began to knock and sing its response as they rocked back and forth upon its surface. '…Oh my gahhsh, Tenzin…since when were you such a love machine?' Korra spoke in her mind as she watched his stiff, shimmering member stroke deep into Lin's lips, over and over again. Korra was breathing so hot and heavy now, as she petted and curled her fingers over her hot little cunt, that she swore she could see her own breath…and the office was warm. Her hand and digits, as helpful as they were, were coming up short, however. She may have had complete control over herself with these four, little fingers of hers, but, it wasn't satisfying her need to know what it would be like to be fucked by Tenzin's stiff, throbbing cock. She wanted him…bad.

Korra didn't notice herself explode. Her pants were soaked, yet, she didn't even care. She just couldn't believe what she saw. She brought herself back to the crack of the door to find that Lin was still continuing her fun little romp with Tenzin, cradling his cock between her breasts and slowly pleasuring him with a nice rise and fall of her body. She kissed and sucked upon his head, making him twitch in place and causing her to smile and giggle. Korra retreated then, slipping away and out off the office, not wanting to know if more of the same was in store for the two of them. She couldn't take it.

She walked, down the hall and out of the building, in a haze of confusion and curiosity. (She was also quite thankful that she was wearing fur over her pants to hide the differing shades.) For, though it seemed that Lin was the one in control of all the action, when it came down to it, she was putty in Tenzin's hands…or putty on him, as the case would be.

"…Cut it out, Naga." Korra said, annoyed as Naga tried to sniff and nuzzle out the odd scent coming from Korra's pants. She simply mounted the furry giant and they were on their way, back to the air temple where Korra could collect her thoughts. She took the journey in silence, unsure why she wanted what she did, not exactly anyway. She was only sure of what she wanted…and that was to know this 'thing' that Tenzin had been hiding from her for so many years. Sure, as a girl, it could be wrong to try, but, Korra was a woman…and a curious one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to what?!," Tenzin intoned, staring down at Korra with disbelieving eyes.

"You heard me," Korra answered with a twist of her lips. She sighed, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Look, don't make me say it again; it was awkward enough the first time."

"No. Absolutely not! Korra–" Tenzin paused, running a hand through his beard and gazing off to the side. He coughed to clear his throat, then finally said, "You are a young lady – full of promise, full of opportunities to find great people in your life; I just know you're going to be a fine Avatar one day. But this," Tenzin met her eyes again, brows knit together, "this is asking too much, Korra. Besides the fact that I am over twice your age, I am married, and my father..." Tenzin had to look away again, hiding his hands in his shawl.

"Hey," Korra interjected, crossing her arms over her chest. "I read it in your texts: Paths to Spiritual Enlightenment. Nothing's working, Tenzin." She growled in frustration and started pacing. "I mean, yeah, I can 'be the leaf' now, but I'm still no closer to airbending than when I started. I can't even make a breeze." Korra's hand slid into a fist. "Avatar Aang mastered three elements in less than a year. I just need to master one."

Tenzin started, "There is proper way to learn airbending–"

"This is a proper way!" Korra insisted, throwing her arms up in the air. The oil lanterns flared. "Everybody keeps telling me I need to 'get in touch with my spiritual side' to learn airbending. Well, this is how I can get in touch with my spiritual side. You're the only airbending master left."

"Korra..." Tenzin whispered, rubbing a hand over his face. He looked tired.

"Tenzin, I'm scared," Korra admitted quietly, hugging herself. "The things I saw Amon do – I don't know what else to do. I don't want him to hurt anymore people."

Tenzin was quiet for a long time. Finally, when Korra was about to leave, the airbender murmured, "Let me go talk to Pema."

Pema was, to put it mildly, less than enthused about the idea.

"Tenzin!" Pema stared up at her husband, jaw dropped. "How can you even ask that?"

"Korra's not advancing with her training as much as we'd hoped she would," Tenzin explained, tightening his mouth. "It's only a teaching method – the Avatar before Korra used this technique many times."

"Yeah, I know. Your father and Firelord Zuko went through rigorous 'training' all the time," Pema snapped, eyes burning. At Tenzin's horrified look, she closed her eyes and sighed. "That was rude; I'm sorry, Tenzin. I... have I done something wrong? The baby's going to be born soon and a few months after that, everything will be normal again."

"Pema, no," Tenzin swore, strided forward to take her hand. He placed his other hand on her swollen belly. "It has nothing to do with you at all–That came out wrong." He sighed again. "Pema, I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you and our family."

"Of course you do," she agreed with sad smile. And if she suspected it had anything to do with rebuilding the airbender population, well, she certainly didn't say it. She leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek. "I think I'm going to take Meelo and the girls out shopping. We could be gone all afternoon," she murmured, brushing her lips across Tenzin's.

"I love you, Pema," Tenzin whispered to her, cradling her face in his hands.

"I know, Tenzin," she answered, slowly getting to her feet and waddling out.

It was late and Tenzin had just finished some paperwork before heading to his bedroom to sleep next to his wife. As he kept his paces light and nearly silent, he started down the hallway to make sure everyone was soundly asleep. All was quiet and restful until he turned the corner and went to walk past the guest room; Korra's room.

She was supposed to be, technically, in the women's dorms that were used by the air acolytes, but Tenzin considered her family enough to share close quarters with his own family. Pema had also insisted and, of course, Pema's word was law in their home. She had too kind a heart to even consider setting up Korra in the dorms.

The light was on and the door left open a touch as he slowed his pace. He paused by the open door and took a cursory glance into Korra's room to see her floor length mirror in the corner reflecting just her hair. The hair disappeared from view and then returned with the rest of Korra's body - her mostly naked body at that.

She finger-combed through her long hair. It had been a couple months since she had cut it and it was slowly starting to creep its way down past her mid-back. She stood in front of her mirror in her chest binding and panties subtly eyeing the shadow in her doorway with a secret smile.

She proceeded to undo her binding and drop the white cloth to the floor before walking to the simple armoire that was in view of the door. She opened the doors and retrieved a loose tunic to wear to bed before closing the doors and slipping into the over-sized shirt. Korra listened for the almost non-existent breathing to tell her that Tenzin was still there and surely not having completely pure thoughts.

She padded back to her bed and climbed into the sheets before fire bending the candles out with a single twitch of her finger.

Tenzin let out a breath he had unknowingly been holding in. He shouldn't have watched that. The sight of her beautiful figure had kept his feet glued to the floor and his attention unwavering. He took in a deep breath and let it out silently while rubbing his temples. This was so wrong, so perverted of him, he thought. When his hands had dropped back to his sides, his left hand grazed a tenting in his pants. Shit.

He had to get rid of it. Pema knew by now that long nights working in his office were not conducive to sex and would definitely wonder where this came from. "Tenzin?"

The whisper drew him from his thoughts so abruptly that he had almost jumped at the sound. "Tenzin? Is that you? I can't sleep." Korra, he breathed a short sigh of relief. The relief was short-lived when he realized that he had an erection and the cause of it was calling him into her room because she couldn't sleep.

"Yes, it's me," he whispered back as he opened the door a bit more and left it open behind him.

"Will you come sit with me?" The question seemed innocent enough but he found himself with a dilemma. In the room, a little natural light came in from the waning moon, meaning that unless he adjusted himself, his issue would become clear once he sat down. An idea popped into his mind.

"Sure. Let me close the door so that we don't wake the kids," he said as he turned his whole body away. With his left hand, he adjusted his erection in his pants quickly and with his right, he slid the door shut completely. Turning back to Korra, he made his way to the bed and sat on the edge like he did with his children when they wanted to talk before bed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Tenzin decided that there was no other choice, and that it would be better just to get it over with. "I just want you to know, Korra," Tenzin finally mentioned, sitting down on the bed in front of her, "you may not get the result you're looking for."

"I've gotta try," Korra retorted weakly, messing with a loose thread on her pants. "So does this mean that. Are, we, um. Are we going to...?"

"Have sex?" Tenzin asked mildly, regarding her with an even stare.

"Have sex," Korra confirmed, biting her lip.

"I've made sure that the others are soundly asleep; we should have no interruptions," Tenzin continued, unbuttoning the clasp of his cloak and sliding it off his shoulders. He folded it neatly and set it beside him, then moved to his sash.

"A couple of hours? Wait, we're doing this right now?" Korra squeaked, a rosy pink hue spreading over her cheeks.

Tenzin paused midway through pulling his shirt off. Korra got a glimpse of his well-defined abdominal muscles and blushed harder. After the slight hesitation, Tenzin removed his shirt and folded that too, placing it on top of his cloak. "Yes, Korra, we're doing this right now. Unless," he continued, fixing her with that same strong gaze, "you'd rather forget about this whole notion...?"

"No," Korra breathed softly, taking in the sight of the shirtless airbender. For such an... older man, he was certainly fit. "Let's do this," she affirmed, kicking off her boots and moving to yank off her arm bands.

"Stop," Tenzin ordered not quite harshly, getting on his knees so he could reach over and settle a hand on Korra's wrist. "That will be my task."

"O-oh," Korra said lamely, clasping her hands together. "What do... I do, then?"

Tenzin slipped off his boots and finally stood, pulling Korra up with him. "Your job is just to feel," Tenzin whispered against her skin, eliciting a shiver from the water tribe girl. When she nodded, he slid his palms slowly across her shoulder and down her back. He gripped her waist firmly and pulled her closer, lips glancing across her forehead. "What're you feeling, Korra?" he questioned, voice nearly a whisper.

"S-slightly embarrassed," Korra confessed, fingers wiggling. "Where do I–?"

Tenzin guided one of her hands to wrap around him. Then he pressed her against him once more, firmer this time. "It will pass," he assured her, kissing her soundly. Korra gasped and Tenzin ran his tongue along hers. Korra's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed sweetly; Tenzin took that opportunity to release her, leaving Korra feeling a bit dazed. She opened her eyes again and Tenzin smiled down at her, reaching up to gently tug her hair pieces off, one by one. With a slight nudge, he led her back towards the bed.

"Air is the element of freedom," Tenzin instructed, laying Korra back into the mattress. "By detaching yourself from the physical and focusing on the mental – on the spiritual – you can achieve spiritual enlightenment." Tenzin settled over her, hands running along her sides. "The key to airbending is flexibility," Tenzin continued, slipping his fingertips underneath the hem of her tunic. He gradually pulled it up and over her head, "as well as finding and following the path of least resistance." He grazed his fingers across her breasts. "You are mainly an offensive fighter, Korra, and airbending is mainly defensive."

"Is that why I'm just supposed to lie here and 'feel'?" Korra asked quietly, cheeks burning hotly.

Tenzin let out a chuckle. "You can move if you want to. Really, you can act accordingly. It's not my job to tell you how to react to what's happening. Just remember to accept," he lingered over her neck, pressing his lips to her throat and sucking lightly, "and to feel."

"Ohh," Korra gasped, grabbing onto Tenzin's shoulders. Her nails bit into his skin.

Tenzin inhaled sharply at that and grazed his teeth across her skin, mouthing down past her collarbone and to her breast. Tenzin swirled his tongue in a circle around her nipple, fingers deftly prodding at her other breast.

"Ah, ah, ah," Korra hissed, arching up into Tenzin. She stared down at Tenzin with wide eyes, hands trembling against his skin.

Shifting to her other breast, Tenzin bit lightly at it, alternating between soothing swipes of his tongue and fierce nips of his teeth. He slid his hands south and palmed her ass, digging his fingertips in. Tenzin surged forward, capturing Korra's lips and pressing his hips hotly to hers; Korra felt something hard press against her.

"Oh my god," Korra whispered faintly, dragging her lips across Tenzin's jaw so she could lick at his ear.

"That's the point," Tenzin agreed with humor, shuddered, and bucked into her. Korra squeaked again. He kissed her again and slid his tongue into her mouth; this time, she accepted it and slipped her own tongue against his. Latching onto her lower lip and tugging gently, Tenzin groped one of his hands over her hips and against the crotch of her pants.

"Oh god," Korra exclaimed, hips jerking messily beneath him. She sat up a little more and dug her teeth into Tenzin's neck.

Tenzin in return growled lowly, yanking at her pants. He slithered down out of her reach and tore her pants off, throwing them somewhere behind him. Tenzin threw one of Korra's legs over his shoulder and dove in, lapping his tongue against her clit.

"Tenzin, shit!" Korra cried out, leg muscles contracting. "Oh, my god, what do you want me to do, Tenzin–fuck!" she begged, twisting her hands into the sheets.

Settling his mouth over Korra's clit, he began to suck on it, slipping one cautious finger into her pussy. Korra moaned again, her hips twitching. Tenzin laid a calming hand on her waist and grazed his teeth across her clit again, crooking the finger inside of her upward. Then he slid it out, then in, then out, then in and out again until she was a writhing, sobbing mess underneath him. Slipping his hand out momentarily, Tenzin pressed a kiss to her thigh, licking along her cunt so he could spread her with his tongue. Then he pressed his thumb to her clit and began to massage it in quick, circular motions.

"Tenzin, Tenzin, Tenzin," she panted, toes curling. "Don't stop, don't stop, ahh god," Korra whined, digging her heels into Tenzin's back and the bed, respectively. "Am I–am I–oh god, oh god, oh god." Korra let out a shrill scream, cunt twitching around Tenzin's tongue. "Oh my god," she whispered, panting up at the ceiling. "That was... oh my god."

Tenzin slid off of her and moved to kiss her again. "It takes," a glance of lips across her neck, "multiple orgasms," a lick to her earlobe, "to even hope to achieve some sort of spiritual occurrence." Tenzin bit her throat and began to suck, hard. "But you already knew that, didn't you, Korra?"

"Ohh," Korra answered simply, one hand sliding down to cup the front of Tenzin's pants. He was practically soaked. "Can I...?"

"Perhaps another time," Tenzin acquiesced and he could've kicked himself, really. Implying that there'd be another time... Tenzin shook his head and slid out of his pants, kicking them off and shoving them off the bed.

"No, I want to," Korra insisted, wrapping her fingers firmly around Tenzin's biceps, flipping him over and settling on top of him. A shiver ran through her spine; the skin to skin contact was leaving her positively dizzy. Korra hesitantly rubbed her cunt against Tenzin's dick and the look on his face said everything he wouldn't. She grinned, sliding down, intent on returning the favor. Swiping a fingertip hesitantly along the tip of Tenzin's cock (Tenzin shuddered violently), Korra took a deep breath and replaced her finger with her tongue, swirling it swiftly around the head.

Tenzin grunted in the back of his throat, trying to tug her up, but she refused, swallowing more of Tenzin until she reached the point where she thought she'd choke if she moved any further. Then she began to move. "Teeth," he chided quietly in a choked voice.

"Sorry," she giggled as she popped up, staring down at Tenzin's cock again. She pulled her lips forward a bit and slid down him again; Korra was rewarded with a deep moan reverberating through Tenzin's chest. Wrapping her hand around the bottom of his shaft, Korra moved it along with her mouth, sucking when she got to the tip and sliding her tongue as she descended. Korra's free hand idly moved to play with her clit.

After a few minutes of that, Tenzin moaned again, grabbing her face and pulling her up insistently. He pressed his lips to her almost desperately, bucking up against her. "Korra," he whispered softly.

"Yes...?" she asked, voice just as tender.

"Lie back," he advised, pressing her back against the bed. She allowed Tenzin to lay her out onto the mattress, body flushed with arousal, face clouded with pleasure. Tenzin pressed two fingers into Korra this time, thumb rubbing in gentle circular motions against her clit.

"Oh–oh god," Korra hissed, hips rising off the bed. Tenzin squeezed her breast and bent over to kiss her, fingers drilling into her pussy. He added a third, flicked his fingers forward, then proceeded to fuck her soundly. "Ah, ah, ah," she cried with each thrust, wiggling wildly around on the mattress. When Korra came again, Tenzin immediately pulled his fingers out and slid into her with one decisive thrust, driving his hips to hit her sweet spot.

"Do you know," Tenzin hissed, fucking her deeply, slowly. "Just how long?" Of course she didn't. Tenzin grit his teeth and quickened his pace, thumb returning to her clit.

"Oh, oh god, Tenzin," Korra keened, unable to do anything but lie there. She dug her digits into Tenzin's sides and cried out again.

Korra came a third time and a fourth time and just as she was about to come again, Tenzin paused, grasping her hips tightly and spinning them so that she was on top. Korra didn't even ask; she planted her hands on either side of Tenzin's head and rode him, hips rocking back and forth ferociously. Korra stared down at Tenzin, panting harshly, eyes wide when suddenly–

A cyclone seemed to burst through the room. Korra screamed and Tenzin slid his fingers against her clit, rubbing, sliding, guiding her towards that orgasm and her eyes glowed for a second, hair whipping wildly in the air. Her cunt spasmed around Tenzin and he groaned, drilling up inside her a few more times before he surrendered his his own long-overdue orgasm.

Korra collapsed against Tenzin, gasping deeply into his neck. "Did I just," she panted. "Did I?"

"Congratulations, Korra," Tenzin whispered, raking a hand across her hair. "You just airbended."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several days since Korra and Tenzin had had their little affair. Her usually spacious room felt cramped with emptiness as Korra viewed the ceiling, and, the lamps that flanked her bed threw soft, sultry shades of warmth, all across the planes and surfaces. She felt hot…very hot.

The replays in her head left her body curiouser and curiouser. She remembered her look of total, ecstatic surrender, as Tenzin masterfully slid his long, satisfying prick deep into her body. The way she moaned and sang, the memory of it all, made Korra's young, perky breasts firm and tighten and her nipples stand to such an uncomfortable stiffness that, with every snakelike shift of her body, they brushed against her top and sent shocks of sexual pleasure throughout her torso. She forcefully began brushing and pressing her left hand and forearm across her chest, attempting to desensitize her nipples, while her right hand slipped down into her pants to give attention to her burning cunt. She dipped a firm middle finger into herself, forcefully stroking its soft surface into her firm, hungry clit and slippery lips. She touched herself to no avail, as the little things she did could not solve the lust she felt for Tenzin's tasty looking cock. She huffed and puffed, she closed her eyes, and she moaned as quietly as she could, as to not disturb the silence of her quarters. She came a nice hot splash of pussy juice…but it did not relieve her. She was unquestionably and inconsolably hungry. She had to have her meal…now.

She threw off her covers and crept, as quietly as she could, into the hall. She managed to get to a window and leap to a soft landing with the aid of some air bending. She then, swiftly and stealthily, wove her way, past walls and a few sentries, to the outer wall of Tenzin's room and slipped inside.

It was quiet there, with only a few rustlings and a little snoring, oddly only from Meelo. Korra delicately stepped to the farthest lamp from the family's bed and lit it, hoping that it wouldn't wake anyone. Thankfully, it didn't. Korra felt absolutely insane, thinking this very thing in the back of her mind, as she approached and mounted the bed at Tenzin's feet. All the fear and common sense in the world, however, was simply not enough to stop her from getting what she wanted. Then, her mind retreated to the clever thought that, if she was discovered and really needed to give an excuse, she could just say that she needed a private talk with Tenzin…hoping that no one would find anything odd about her rather embarrassing situation. Still, with all the rustling around, she was rather shocked that no one in the bed awoke, yet, when Korra considered the fact that Meelo was of the type to suddenly rise from his slumber and do jumping jacks in place, she understood perfectly well. Perhaps her little delve into curiosity wouldn't be risky at all.

In position now, she began unwrapping her gift with a surgeon's touch, slowly, slowly slipping and pulling up and out at Tenzin's robe until she could finally get at his trousers. Then, in final anticipation, she tugged down the hem of his pants, revealing at last the large, meaty length that she had been dying to savor with her hands. She delicately took his meat into her hands and began surveying the thing. It was nice and hefty, with a length generous enough to fill both fists and still have a nice, suckable mouthful to satisfy her lips. Korra gripped Tenzin's soft yet filling meat stick with both her hands and began nursing it, pumping it and adoringly squeezing it, into a gentle, satisfying stiffness. Yes, the thought of Tenzin waking and screaming his head off at her sat heavy on her mind, but, she simply couldn't get enough of this thing. She played and pumped at him, bringing herself closer and closer, until finally, with a gentle, loving strength answering back to Korra's loving, lustful care, she opened her mouth and began licking, sweet, hot, and broad strokes across this thing's exposed underside, opposite the broad surface of its head. His flesh was a tasty treat, nice and salty and oddly a little sweet to her as she began exploring all around to the ridgeline of his tasty head. She began circling and tasting, hot, firm swirls of her tongue around his sensitive glands. Then, when he was at a firmer stiffness, even adding a nice inch or so of suckable length to his meat, she closed her soft, full lips around him and began to satiate her hunger for him.

Korra loved it. The feeling of Tenzin's manly cock filling her mouth and introducing its tasty little characteristics and dimensions to her luscious lips and slippery tongue were enough to make her eyes close with great, warming pleasure.

"…Mmmmph…" Tenzin moaned in his sleep, making Korra smile. As a nice, hard, stiffness began filling his tasty mouthful, Korra began sucking, nice, firm, twisting sucks, fulfilling her hunger upon him and satisfied at the sweet reactions of pleasure she was getting.

"Mmmmmm…" she moaned, sucking slow and earnest upon her meaty treat and filling the silent room with an occasional click and smack from her good, tasty sucking. Soon, Tenzin's body was filled with such intense, uncontrollable pleasure that his body gently writhed in place. His moans became warm and constant and his hands found their way into Korra's fine yet slightly nappy hair to adoringly run his fingers through it.

"Aghh…Pema…it's not even Friday yet…" Tenzin moaned, making Korra giggle.

Such was the pleasure that Korra injected into him that, eventually…he began to wake. Even so, Korra did not stop.

"…aghhh…uhh…Kuh…K…Korrah?" Tenzin moaned through sleepy eyes as he finally came to view what was going on south of his waistline.

"Shhhh!" Korra cautioned, using his cock as a finger against her puckered lips. She then kissed and licked adoringly upon him, saying, "…You'll wake Pema." She continued to suck and eat hungrily upon his cock, stopping only a moment to say "…You wouldn't want her to see us like this…would you?" 'Checkmate' Korra thought, congratulating herself.

"Thehh…that's beside the point, young lady!" Tenzin screamed his whisper, "Wha…ughh…why are youhh…aghhh…" Korra's sweet, soft, hungry sucking soon worked its magic over Tenzin, shutting him up with fiery waves of pleasure. Korra liked that, watching his body go limp through sleepy eyes as she continued to swallow his cock with great, satisfying hunger.

Korra released him from the hot little prison of her lips and began adoringly licking over him, all while her hands milked and pumped the rest of his hard, filling meat. "Well…after I our little 'affair' I got hungry for your cock, so I decided to help myself."

Tenzin's face went a little pale. Suddenly, he felt he had no say in the matter.

"Hehe, you're quite the Romeo, aren't you, Tenzin?" Korra said, teasing him gently with her teeth. "Mmmmm…" she moaned, pressing him against the softness of her lips before she slipped him inside again, sucking and devouring him, pumping him with slow, passionate handling and enjoying the feel of this meaty monster. Soon, with any chance of argument off the table, Tenzin simply sat back and watched as Korra swallowed him whole, relieving him of one of her hands to begin satisfying her hot, juicy pussy. She mercilessly fingered her dripping folds as her other hand pumped his shimmering cock, slick and lubed with her slippery saliva, while she swallowed and stuffed his upper body into her mouth. She ate him good and hard, even swallowing his head with her scolding hot throat, while her tongue stroked and tasted at his throbbing underbelly. "Mmmm…Mmmhmmm…" she moaned her satisfaction as she devoured him, sucking deep and then twisting a nice, firm kiss with her soft, slippery lips, all over his head and just across its ridge as if she was enjoying a sweet, sticky lollipop.

"Hahhh…huhhh…ohhh…Korrahh…" Tenzin moaned through gritting teeth, panting and huffing, finding it hard to keep his eyes open to view this dark beauty with piercing, silvery eyes as she sucked and sucked upon his stiff, thankful manhood. He supported himself with his left forearm as he reached forward to caress his fingers through her hair and gently place an adoring palm atop her head as she hungrily ate and ate of him, satisfying her hunger and thirst for his cock with an endless stream of good sucking. Then, as her lips milked firmly upon his shaft and sparked shocks across the ridge of his head, as her firm yet gentle hand gripped and stroked beautifully across his length, and as her tongue swirled and tasted the full glands of his head, Tenzin threw his head back in climax, quaking and shivering from the hard shove of pleasure, and began gushing his gift to Korra.

"MMMMMmmmmmm….mmmhmmmmmm…" Korra moaned her approval as she sucked hard, twisting a constant kiss over his head and a giving a nice, firm pump at his shaft. She began pumping her lips over his head as well, sucking and sucking more and more splashes of hot, thick cum from his glands and drinking it all down as if it was the tonic for her insatiable lust. She sucked harder and faster upon his head, enjoying the sweet, pulsing throbs of his flesh, loving the spurt upon spurt of sweet, sticky cum that spilled across her palette, and the overall feel of his hard, screaming cock, as if it was saying, 'I love you!' to her, for all her adoration.

As his orgasm subsided, she began taking her attention off from the shocks of his poor, sensitive head and began to suck slowly and kindly over his shaft. She smiled and giggled as she saw Tenzin grin with gentle relief. He then watched adoringly as she kept him nice and hard, sucking slow and careful, pumping and massaging his shaft, while she dragged her free hand, previously occupied with pleasuring her pussy, dripping and shimmering in the soft glow of the lamp, to pull her top upwards and reveal her full, naked breasts and perky, cherry red nipples. She then tenderly kept him in her mouth while she began adoring and worshiping his body with her breasts, pressing and massaging his warm, moist shaft into her soft mounds and stiff nipples while she continued to suck gently upon his head. She then looked pleadingly into Tenzin's eyes, her silvery gaze shooting straight through his soul. "Tenzin…" she said before sucking another kiss from his head, "I really need you to fuck me." Korra pleaded adorably as continued to suck and shock his sensitive head. "My pussy's been needing it for a long time." What could Tenzin say? As Korra's soft, sweet lips made love to his cock and her smooth, perky breasts and tender nipples stroked and adored his shaft…it made it impossible to say no. "Pleeeease, Tenzin…you can't keep it waiting. She's been hot and wet for you all night!"

"Aghhh…ugh…okay...but…we need to get out of here. Go to a place less…cumbersome."

Korra smiled. "You're the boss." she said as she came forward and began slowly dragging Tenzin up and out of bed. As she did so, however, she scrubbed her legs against the bed, dragging down her pants and exposing her sweet, dripping lips to Tenzin. As he then came to a sitting position, able to lift himself out from the sheets, Korra coiled her legs around his body and fastened herself against him like a belt. Her sweet, slippery pussy kissed upon his manhood with love. Korra playfully kissed Tenzin's nose. "Take me somewhere that no one can hear or see." she said, smiling cutely, "I need you to exercise my pussy…all night long."

Tenzin air lifted them to some secluded part of the island where they settled upon a bridge-like corridor. It was dark, save for the ambient glow of the city. Korra rested her hands against the railing as she left her right leg coiled around Tenzin and let her other leg drop to keep herself standing. Her body was up and forward, presenting her sweet, hot pussy to Tenzin as he supported her weight, handling her firm, plump buttocks as he held the great dish of her womanhood before him as if upon a silver platter. Korra took a hold of his meaty love needle and a settled his head to kiss upon her lips, before she returned her hands to the railing. Smiling, she waited for her pussy to receive Tenzin's gift to her. He slowly pushed forward, sliding his head deeper and deeper into her hot, slippery flesh and making her close her eyes in satisfaction. His stiff member glided into her hot, wet, hungry cunt, making her feel the firm, broadness of his head, with the stiff shaft behind, and causing her body to swallow tightly around him. "Ahhhh…ohh yesss..." Korra moaned as his cock sheathed itself completely within. He began pulling back then and began slipping back in, starting a smooth, slow rhythm of nice, constant motion. "OghhhhhTenzin…" she moaned as he fucked her pussy, slipping again and again with great skill and passion into her soft, juicy flesh. She began breathing hot, forceful breaths from her nostrils as she bit her lower lip, engulfed with the constant pounding of her pussy and the shock upon shock of sweet, fiery pleasure he was giving her. "Ngnnnnnnnnhhhhh…" she sang a slow, descending note as her pussy clicked and sloshed sweetly in motion. She released her lip and opened her mouth wide, closing her eyes and loosing hot, heavy breaths as he took her. "Hahhhhhhh…ohhhh…ah! Ah! Ah!" she chirped sweetly as her hips began answering back. They settled into a nice, firm chorus of constant fucking at an easy, medium pace. Korra's sweet moans and cries dotted the air, rewarding Tenzin with every effort given. Soon, careful to keep him inside of her, Korra threw a leg over Tenzin, presenting her luscious rump as she gripped a post for support. Tenzin shoved himself deep into her body and brought his hands up to grip tenderly upon her breasts for support. "Aghhhh, yes! Yes! Yes!" Korra screamed as Tenzin pounded her pussy from behind, introducing a sweet, tingly, new sensation to her body that she never knew was there before. "Ughhh…harderhhh! Harderhhh!" she moaned and Tenzin was only happy to comply. He fucked and pounded with sweet delight into this wild, meaty, little girl, happy to find a sexual treasure chest of enjoyment in her hot, little body…and it seemed she was all his. He fucked like a machine, pumping and pumping his meat into her tight, juicy lips and slapping his body into her soft, smooth, round rump, and she simply kept begging for more. Suddenly, she swung her leg around again, spinning on his meat pole, and knocking him off center. He was taken by surprise, thinking that she didn't exactly mean to do that…but she did. For, as he fell in place, she positioned herself on top of him. They wound up on the floor, with Korra mounted on top, supporting herself by pressing her arms down on Tenzin's chest, while she fucked him like an animal. She pounded herself down onto him, fiercely shoving his hard, excited cock into her pussy, again and again and again. "Ohhhh, yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhhhhahhhyeahhhh!" she moaned and screamed and cried into the air. Tenzin reached up and grabbed onto her full, heaving tits for support as her burning pussy swallowed and sucked upon his meat, her tight, hungry walls devouring him again and again and again. It was so good and filling to her that soon, as a shock of electricity seemed to ride up her body and into her chest, she began splashing a hot, gushing stream of pussy juice all over Tenzin. She milked and pounded herself for it, making his hard, unyielding cock fuck the juice out of her, again and again. Her hot, juicy pussy was so tight, so hungry, and so engulfing, that soon Tenzin began yielding his own last reserves of hot, sticky cum to shoot deep into her love chamber. Korra loved it so much that her body tensed up into a giant climax and she dropped herself to perch, clenching and gripping over him, as he spurted hot gobs of heavy cream into her body. He spurted and spurted, filling her insides until his cream until it came spilling out from her sweet pussy's lips, making his shaft even more swift and slippery for the plunge. Korra began fucking again, slow, hard, and forceful. "Aghhh! Ohhhyeahhhh! Ohhh, Tentenhhh…oughhhh yeahhh!" she moaned as she fucked his hard meat pole into her body through her tight, hungry flesh, and forcing hard shocks of pleasure to roll through her hips and up through the core of her torso.

"Nghhh! Ungghhh! Aghhh!" Tenzin groaned as Korra slammed herself down onto him. She fucked his stiffened meat…once…twice…three times...again…and again…shoving his hard love needle deep and fast into her tight, slippery walls…until she couldn't take any more and simply collapsed down onto him.

"Aghhhh…hehhh…hehhh…ohhhhhh, Tenzinhh…" she moaned over him with a smile. "I could take you likehh this…hehh…hehh…every night…How's that sound for some nice…traininghhh? Weeehh could do ithh…for endurance...hehhh…howzz…thathhh…soundhhh…" Korra teased, beautiful droplets of sweat dripping from her pretty, yet, frightening face.

"Ughhh…hhh…hhhh…out of the question…you crazyhh…little…girlhhh…this has to behhh…the last…andhhh…onlyhh…timehhh!" Tenzin responded.

"Ohhh…noooo…pleeeease? I'll promise to be goood…" Korra purred. She suddenly began swiveling her body and mixing Tenzin up inside herself.

"Unghh…" Tenzin groaned.

"Besides…" Korra seemed to hiss like a snake, "…If you don'thh…I'll tell Pemahh…eeeeverythinghhh…"

Tenzin swallowed hard. "Youhh…unghh…are a cruel…cruel…girlhh…" Tenzin groaned.

Korra giggled. She then pushed herself up and pressed Tenzin's hands against her breasts. "Squeeze me, master. We're not done yethhh…mmmhhh…mmmhhhh…" she moaned, revving up her engine again and starting a slow, slippery series of fucking. "Fivehh…nnghhh…morehhh…laps!" she moaned.

And as she continued, fucking herself silly upon Tenzin's large, enjoyable, disco stick, Tenzin was curious as to whether or not sharing himself discretely between a soft, gentle wife, a hot, hungry cougar, and a wild, sex crazed young girl was a blessing…or a curse.


	4. Chapter 4

They were in the gardens this time. Tenzin had intended it to be a conversation about ending their little liaison but he had taken one look at Korra and couldn't do it. If for no other reason, he could continue this affair a little longer to help her work through her emotional issues.

Korra seemed to benefit from their arrangement. Oddly enough, Tenzin observed that Korra seemed to be a lot more in control of every element and more powerful after their 'meetings' together.

'Sex,' his mind chided. 'Call it what it is.'

'Adultery is more like it,' his conscience hissed in his brain. Pema didn't deserve to be cheated on. She was a devoted wife and nurturing mother to his current three offspring. He was a dirty, lying rat that was sleeping with a seventeen year-old girl on the side, in his own family home.

The more he thought about it, the more Tenzin hated himself. But, the more he thought about Korra, the more he realized that he didn't want to let her go. He truly was in love with her. Her big heart, her actions, her words and just - damn - the way she moved. Her movements were always sinuous and flowed like the air he needed to breathe. Every day with her was vibrant and her presence brought new light to his life.

But at that very moment, Korra was having one of her bad days. One of the days when she would look at the old Fire Ferrets Pro-Bending match poster that she kept in her armoire or she would hold a well-worn note from Mako. One of those days when she would remember the things that had gone wrong. On those days, she had been inconsolable. Now, she yearned with a fire beyond compare to have that intimate, physical closeness that she had been deprived of before.

She looked at him with those eyes and he couldn't say no.

That's how he found himself not breaking off their affair but behind a thick row of tall bushes in the gardens, on his back. She had pushed him down before taking off her pants and lowering his. Korra was on top letting out small pants and gasps as she impaled herself on his thick manhood over and over again.

Spirits save him. He was lost in her expressions of pure ecstasy and the feel of her tightly wrapped around him. Then, he heard her breaths becoming quicker and a breathy moan as her walls constricted around his throbbing member and he couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer. She pulled him along over the edge of ecstasy with her.

Finally, Korra halted her hips and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding before lifting herself from Tenzin and replacing his underwear and pants. She then pulled on her own, not caring about her cum filled twat now dripping down the inside of her thighs and staining her own underwear.

If they kept this up, soon she would become a mother of one of his many children. She flopped down in the untended, wispy grass behind the bushes beside Tenzin and curled into his side.

**"I love you, you know that right?" Korra said softly. When she said those words, he felt millions of different emotions rush through his body. Love, anger, self-hatred, guilt, lust. As if on instinct, he replied, "I love you too."**


End file.
